the_boysfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Butcher
William 'Billy' Butcher is one of the main characters in the Amazon series The Boys. A former C.I.A. operative turned vigilante, Billy Butcher is as charming as he is cunning. He’s a force of nature, who can talk almost anyone into anything, either through a smile or brute force – or sometimes both. He’s consumed by one mission in life: to destroy superheroes. But this personal vendetta is driven by his hatred for one Supe in particular: Homelander. Butcher’s determined to get revenge on Homelander, no matter the cost. And he won’t let anyone or anything stand in his way. ''The Boys'' Series CIA Career Butcher is a former Federal agent. He was present at Gitmo, where he had to waterboard Khalid Sheikh Mohammed 183 times over six months to get him to talk just once. Reuniting The Boys Butcher's initial goal is to gather up The Boys and go after Vought International — most specifically, take down Homelander, whom he is under the impression killed his wife. In The Name of the Game, Butcher approaches Hughie Campbell after the death of his girlfriend Robin Ward at the hands of A-Train. Billy asks for his help in securing a bug in Seven Tower, to which he obliges. After Translucent finds the bug and attacks Hughie, Butcher saves Hughie and kidnaps Translucent. With nowhere to go, he seeks out the help of old-friend Frenchie. Frenchie is at first angry that Butcher has come to him, however the two reconcile and end up figuring a way to kill Translucent; Hughie is the one who ends up pulling the trigger, however. Shortly after Translucent's death, Butcher approaches another old friend, Mother's Milk, asking him to join The Boys again. Mother's Milk initially refuses, however is convinced by Billy to come back. Not long after, in The Female of the Species, The Boys find The Female in a basement, having been the subject of Compound V injections for a while. She is ultimately accepted into The Boys despite Butcher believing her to be initially dangerous. Hate for Homelander Billy's hate for Supes has been fueled by his personal hate for Homelander, leader of The Seven, following the alleged death of his wife Becca Butcher. Shortly after his wife's disappearance, Grace Mallory approached Butcher, showing him CCTV footage of his wife and Homelander together at Seven Tower. Billy believed that Homelander was the reason she disappeared, presuming that he killed her, fueling a personal vendetta that would last the next eight years. Unbeknownst to Billy, Becca had been placed into witness protection by Vought International having been pregnant and given birth to Homelander's child — a child with enhanced abilities, including Homelander's heat vision. In You Found Me, Homelander takes Butcher to see Becca for the first time since her disappearance. In the comics In the comics, Billy Butcher is the leader of the Boys and a feared man around the world — including the Seven. A native of London's East End, a former Royal Marine, and a Falklands War veteran; Billy has a personal vendetta against all superheroes that stems from the rape and death of his late wife, Becca. At the time of her death, she had just given birth to a premature superhero baby who attacked Billy the moment they met. He was forced to kill the child. He is described by Mothers Milk as a calculated man shaped by his childhood. He blackmailed Homelander with photos that supposedly show Homelander committing several atrocities, including cannibalism and rape. This ultimately backfires horribly, as Homelander doesn't remember committing these atrocities and is slowly driven insane by them. This culminates in Homelander staging a coup and killing the president. When Billy confronts him, Homelander reveals that he has no memory of the events taken in the photos. It is then that Black Noir comes in and reveals he is a clone of Homelander and that he framed Homelander for several atrocities, including the rape of Becca Butcher, just to have an excuse to kill him. After a vicious fight, Black Noir does manage to kill Homelander, but not without being severely injured himself. He is then brought down by the U.S. Military and finished off by Butcher, who finally gets revenge for the rape and death of his wife. This does not mark the end of Butcher's crusade, however, as his ultimate goal is to rid the planet of Supes entirely. He plans on achieving this by detonating hundreds of bombs and releasing a cloud of an explosive Compound V strain, that can be detonated remotely by tuning the device to a certain frequency. With Vogelbaum's help, this strain was modified to target those with Compound V in their blood, meaning that millions of people would potentially die, innocent or otherwise. In pursuit of this goal, Butcher kills Mother's Milk, Frenchie, and The Female, leaving Hughie alone to stop him. During their confrontation, both Hughie and Butcher tumble off the side of the Empire State Building, falling several stories below. While Hughie's leg is impaled on a fence, Butcher breaks his neck and is paralyzed. With his plan a failure and after a lengthy conversation, Butcher goads Hughie into killing him by falsely claiming that he murdered Hughie's parents. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Butcher is an extremely skilled fighter. He was able to fight Translucent long enough for Hughie to improvise a way to incapacitate him. He is very strong in combat, as he pummeled Mesmer in a bathroom and bashed his face in over a sink. He is also intelligent and adaptable, as he spits his own blood on Translucent so he could see him and allow him to effectively fight back. *'Expert marksman': Butcher is a highly accurate marksman. He demonstrated tight grouping when he shot Starlight twice in the chest from a distance with his sniper rifle. He also held a baby supe with heat vision to fire at armed guards. *'Gifted intelligence': Butcher has been described by Homelander as "very smart." He hid Translucent's remains in a box composed of zinc. **'Expert leader': Butcher is a good leader, having united The Boys and inspired them to achieve their goals of eliminating The Seven. He would often put an end to the bickering between Frenchie and Mother's Milk. **'Deception': Butcher was able to make a criminal think he was a police officer to gain entry into a club. He also convinced Mother's Milk to return to The Boys by lying about his association with Frenchie. **'Manipulation': Butcher was able to harness Hughie's desire for vengeance against A-Train and the Supes, which was one of the reasons that lead to Hughie killing Translucent. When Butcher wanted to go after Stillwell and Hughie wanted to split off to go help Frenchie and Mother's Milk, Butcher attempts to gilt trick him by saying, "You're a fucking pathetic cunt and an insult to Robin's memory." *'Intimidation': Butcher commands an imposing presence. *'Stealth': Butcher was able to break into Madam Deputy Director Susan Raynor's house, her workplace, Mother's Milk's office, and Madelyn Stillwell's house. He also managed to evade Homelander's line of sight. *'Indomitable will': Butcher is an extremely determined man, never giving up on his mission to keep The Seven and all other Supes in line. He repeatedly stood up against extremely powerful beings, from Translucent to Homelander. Equipment *'Beretta 92FS Inox:' Butcher used his sidearm to threaten Madelyn Stillwell. ]] *'Serbu BFG-50A:' Butcher's sniper rifle of choice is a is a semi-automatic .50 caliber rifle with a red laser sight. He loaded it with a diamond-coated round in an attempt to shoot Translucent to pierce his skin, but it ricocheted off. He later used it in an attempt to kill Starlight, shooting her twice in the chest, but to no avail due to her powers. Gallery Promotional Premiere The Boys.jpg Billy Butcher Promotional Image.jpg Billy Butcher Promo 2.jpg Screencaps The-boys-34.jpg The-boys-33.jpg The-boys-27.jpg The-boys-24.jpg The-boys-23.jpg The-boys-19.jpg The-boys-17.jpg The-boys-11.jpg The-boys-2.jpg The-boys.jpg The boys.jpg ButcherBFG.jpg BeccaBilly.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Boys Category:Vigilante Category:Human